Don't Cry for Me
by Watasumi Chikin
Summary: Shuichi has some unknown new condition and is in the hospital, using every last bit of his will power to hang on and survive. This story shows the relationship between Yuki and Shuichi during these heartwrenching times.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the Gravitation characters or make any money off of this story._

_Okay, this fic is based off of an IM conversation I had with my friend, Kiki-Kami-Sama. Just to let you know, I was Shuichi and she was Yuki. It was very sad so we decided that one of us was gonna write and put it up on Fanfiction. Okay enough babbling, on with the story!_

"You feelin alright?" Hiro asked Shuichi, who was currently holding his head in his hands and sitting on the couch of Bad Luck's dressing room. When the guitarist got no response from his long known friend, he left his position on a chair and walked over to the couch.

Shuichi just looked up at his friend with a pale, blank expression on his face. "Yeah…I'm fine. Just have a headache, that's all," he responded softly. The guitarist only gave him a concerned glance before staring over his shoulder at K and Fujisaki. Fujisaki shrugged, not really knowing what was wrong with the lead singer or what he could do about it at that. K took a hint and walked over to the guitarist and singer.

"Hmm…probably just the flu coming on. It's that time of year ya know," K remarked, knowing that for the past few days Shuichi had been acting oddly, having headaches more often and stomach aches, nothing to really worry about being that they were normal symptoms of a virus or cold.

K put his hand on the singer's forehead, who only shook it off weakly. "I'm fine…really," Shuichi explained faintly, lying down on the couch. "I just need a nap…"

Hiro and K exchanged glances along with Fujisaki as they all watched the singer slip into his dreams almost as soon as he lay down. Not wanting to disturb him, the two men that surrounded the couch went back over to the table that Fujisaki was sitting at.

"I think he's sick. Maybe he should go home, K," Hiro announced in a whisper. Fujisaki nodded in agreement.

"Besides, if he gives us whatever he has, the whole band will be sick and unable to perform next Saturday," Fujisaki stated quietly, looking over at Shuichi, followed by the other two pairs of eyes from his associates.

"You're probably right. A few days of rest and he'll be good as new," K confirmed silently, starting out the door on a destination to Tohma's office to clear the days off with him.

The days were indeed accepted and Shuichi was sent home to get well, despite his protests of being perfectly fine. But he finally came to agree that he should go home and rest upon looking down the barrel of K's very persuasive gun.

Hiro drove Shuichi home and left him with the classic 'get well soon' phrase. Shuichi walked, or rather dragged his feet, up to the front door and weakly knocked, almost unheard. A few minutes later and a few more knocks, the door was opened and the singer used most of his energy just to make it into the house and to the couch.

Yuki blinked a few time in confusion as to why his lover was home so early and why he looked so sickly. Nonetheless, the novelist proceeded to find the reasons for the actions.

"Why are you home so early?" Yuki asked, leaning against a wall nearby the couch.

"They think…I'm sick…but…I'm fine…" Shuichi choked in a whisper. The novelist raised and eyebrow at his lover, who was now currently asleep on the couch, being that he used the last bit if energy to speak those words.

Yuki just stood there for a minute staring at his lover's ragged and uneven breathing and the way he winced whenever he shifted on the couch. With a defeated sigh the novelist sat down on the couch next to his lover and lit a cigarette. It wasn't like there was anything else to do, being that he was stuck in writer's block, and also that he couldn't do anything now having the knowledge that Shuichi was home and would probably annoy him upon his awakening.

Four hours passed and the singer was still asleep, still breathing unevenly, and still wincing with even the slightest movement. Yuki had gotten up to take a shower and then try to work his way around the writer's block he still had. Finding no prevails in overcoming writer's block, the novelist sat back down next to Shuichi, who had gone into a cold sweat for the time being.

No matter how much Yuki wanted to deny it, the fact would hit him in the face time and time again whenever he would even glance at the pink-haired boy. He was worried about him. He was worried about the singer's condition, worried at how he seemed to be getting even worse as the hours came and went.

Suddenly, the pink-haired boy sat up, as if shoved up by the couch itself. Yuki just stared and raised an eyebrow at Shuichi, who was panting hard and sweating as if he had been running instead of resting for those past four hours. Shuichi had begun to choke on some unknown substance and his pupils diluted. Out of nowhere blood poured forth from his mouth as a raging beast would from its confinements.

Yuki immediately grabbed his lover who was still spewing blood from his mouth, and his nose had decided to join in on expelling blood from the pink-haired boy's body. Still holding Shuichi in his arms, the novelist dashed to the nearest phone and called 911.

Within fifteen minutes the ambulance arrived, and all the while waiting Yuki held the singer close in his arms. Shuichi had passed out from blood loss not a minute before the ambulance arrived, and was rushed to the hospital with Yuki by his side.

_Sorry that the chapter was so short! It was changed a little bit from the original IM conversation, but still has the basic plot. I hope that ya liked it and I can promise that the story will get better as it goes on…so please leave a review cause I want some feedback here, people! _


End file.
